An Amusement Scare is no Fair!
An Amusement Scare is no Fair! is the fourth episode of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Get ready for the biggest rides of you're lives! The gang visit an amusement park but a strange hypnotist is hypnotizing people, including the gang. So get ready to hide behind you're sofa! Plot "I sure cant wait to get to Funland" says Daphne. The gang are in the Mystery Machine. "Neither can I" says Fred. "Like, I hate the rides at amusement parks" says Shaggy. "Reah" agrees Scooby. "Don't be silly you two" says Velma, "It should be fun". "Fun as in scary!" Says Shaggy. "Anyway, there's food" says Fred. "Food!" Says Shaggy "Yay!" Says Scooby. "Like, put you're foot on it Freddie" says Shaggy. Soon the Mystery Machine arrives at the amusement park. "Come on Freddie, lets go on the cage" says Daphne holding Fred's hand and running up to the cage. "Like, lets go to the hotdog stall" says Shaggy. "Reah, reah" says Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy run off. Then a woman screams. "Aargh! I hate dogs, get it away from me" says the woman. "Like, come on Scoob" says Shaggy leading Scooby away from the woman. "I'll get that dog" says the woman to herself. "It looks like it's just me, again" says Velma. It cuts to Scooby and Shaggy eating hotdogs. Suddenly all of the hotdogs are gone. "Like, that was delicious" says Shaggy. "Reah, relicious" agrees Scooby. "Like, come on Scoob, lets go to the plush toy stall and buy a plush" says Shaggy. The two run up to the stall. "Like, can we have that Scrappy-Doo plush please" asks Shaggy to the man. "Yes, that's two dollars please, by the way, I'm Alan" groans the man boardly. Shaggy hands Alan two dollars. Alan hands Shaggy the Scrappy-Doo plush. "Thank you, have a nice day" groans Alan again. Scooby and Shaggy walk off with the toy. Then Fred, Daphne and Velma run up to Scooby and Shaggy. "Look, let's go and see Danny the hypnotist's next act" says Daphne pointing to a door. "Come on gang" says Fred. "Like, okay" says Shaggy. The gang go through the door revealing a room with a stage. "Get ready, I hear this man is really good and nobody remembers him hypnotising you" says Fred. "Zoinks!" Says Shaggy. Danny walks on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for my hypnotising act" says Danny. Scooby and Shaggy turn around because they don't want to be hypnotised. Danny gets a locket out and swings it around. Everyone turns into zombies except for Scooby and Shaggy. "Like, is it over yet" asks Shaggy. "Lets look!" Says Scooby. Then the two see everyone has turned into zombies, even Fred, Daphne and Velma. "Rikes!" Cries Scooby. Then Scooby and Shaggy run. "Like, help!" Cries Shaggy to Danny. "Help! Why would I help you" Danny says. Then Danny runs away leaving Scooby and Shaggy in the room of zombies. They try opening the door but Danny has locked it. Scooby and Shaggy hug. Accidentally, Scooby squeases the Scrappy-Doo plush causing it to squeak. The zombies walk up to the plush and hug it. "Phew!" Says Shaggy. He calls the police. Later the police arrive and let Scooby and Shaggy out. "Thanks Sheriff" says Shaggy. "No problem" says the Sheriff. A policeman comes over with Danny in hand cuffs. "Is this the man you were looking for?" Asks the policeman. "Like, yeah, that's Danny" says Shaggy. Then Scooby unmasks Danny. "Alan!" Says Scooby and Shaggy. "Yes, I wanted to get out of this job, going to prison is the only way my dad will let me leave, and I did get away with it too, thanks to you meddling kids and you're dog" says Alan. "Like, can you turn everyone back now?" Asks Shaggy. "Of course" says Alan. He gets his locket out and swings it around again. Everyone turns back to humans. "Like, thanks" says Shaggy. "No probs" says Alan being taken away. "What happened" asks Fred. "Long story" says Shaggy. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Funland Notes/trivia *The plush toy that Scooby and Shaggy bought was Scrappy-Doo. *Funland also appeared in the Scooby-Doo, Where are You! episode Foul Play in Funland. Quotes :"Long story" - Shaggy Home Media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 2 - Amusement Fun *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 1 *Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Easter Egg Jumble Category:DarthHill's Stuff